lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahadi/Main article
Ahadi was king of the Pride Lands, who was first introduced in A Tale of Two Brothers. Physical Attributes According to the text of A Tale of Two Brothers, Ahadi is a large, muscular lion with golden fur, a long, black mane, and bright, green eyes. The picture however depicts him as identical to Mufasa in build and color. Information This alpha male lion is mainly seen in A Tale of Two Brothers, where Ahadi is shown as being the king of the Pride Lands, his horn-bill majordomo being Zuzu, Zazu's mother. He is Uru's mate and Mufasa and Taka/Scar's father. He is not Mohatu's son; rather, he was found by the royal Uru as she searched for a mate, much as Kiara found a mate in Kovu. During the book, Ahadi saves Rafiki, a traveling nomad baboon, from the hyenas Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi with the help of his two sons, Mufasa and Taka. He tells the hyenas that it is against the rules of the Pride Lands to hunt for no reason other than food and chases the hyena trio off. Ahadi then turns to the grateful Rafiki, and asks what he's doing in the Pride Lands. After the baboon explains, Ahadi allows him to stay at Pride Rock showing an interest in his work and, seeing he is wise, says he could be able to help the pride as an adviser and shaman. It is revealed that the Pridelands are experiencing a terrible drought, so severe that the pride's best huntress, Queen Uru, had to leave the Pride Lands in search of an abundant water source. She soon discovered that plenty of available water was being kept to himself by a water buffalo named Boma, who forced away anyone who tried to take water. All the animals of the Pridelands end up in a dispute over the drought, and they blame the wild and violent hyenas for their misfortune. Ahadi attempts to settle down his subjects and promises to take care of them at once, but he is distracted by his son, Taka. He keeps pestering him about how his father had promised to take him hunting, but Ahadi has to tell Taka that he can't do that now with all the distraught animals needing help. Angry and upset, Taka storms off claiming that Mufasa is Ahadi's favorite just because he's stronger and more fit, and that's the reason he'll be the next "Lion King". His father tries to make his son understand, but Taka refuses to listen, only becoming more angry at his father. Later, Taka plots to trick Boma into attacking Mufasa in order to make his older brother appear as though he had broken the Prideland rule of no hunting for sport, but Boma falls into a ditch. When Ahadi finds his two sons, he sees the trapped water buffalo and helps him out of the ditch; in all of the ruckus and struggling with the angry buffalo's violent, stampeding herd, Taka's eye is severely slashed. Rafiki treats the horrid wound, but says that he will have a permanent scar over his eye. After this, Taka asks that everybody call him "Scar" from then on, as a harsh reminder of his foolishness that day. Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:Pridelanders